Red Demon
by XlovelessandlostX
Summary: Sakura is on dangerous ground. She faked her death, and left Konohona Now she's in Akatzuki and enjoying being a sclass criminal and spending time with a centain Uchiha. now konohana is on the brink of war against sound and they need Akatzuki's help R


Red Demon

**Ok, well this is my first Naruto fanfic, SO BE NICE! Sorry if the spelling and grammar suck, I am dyslexic, so ha I have I perfectly valid reason for my terrible grammar. Hope you enjoy it, R&R please (I'll give you cookies .)**

Chapter one - Close Encounters

Sakura's breathing was heavy, her heart pounded in her chest, her legs and arms were aching, but she had to keep moving

_Damn it. Where did those bastards go?_

Sakura inspected her surroundings. She was in a forest clearing about 20 kilometres away from the Land of The Waterfall. Tall pine trees and thick ferns restricted her view of her surroundings Sakura had been tree hopping and running for about two hours now trying to locate her target, before they found her. Sakura sighed

_I'll never find them like this._

The 19 year old ran long elegant fingers through her ponytail. She had been growing it since she was 15. Her soft pink hair now reached her lower back; she tied it up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. She had cut a soft fringe in that ended just above her jade eyes, and let two long bangs lie at the side of her heart shaped face. She was muscled, but slim and lean, she had long, toned legs, and willowy arms. She wore a black armless top, with black netting exposing her back, a short dark green skirt that had two slits at the thighs, showing off tight black shorts .She moved smoothly and gracefully, she could hide her movements perfectly in the right situation.

She had virtually mastered taijutsu, thanks to her insane strength and intellect. She had managed to perfect the Hyuga Clans' "gentle fist" technique, and Rock lee's "Eight Gates," making her taijutsu something to be feared.

On travels through various countries while, "training" she managed to master the ninjustu arts of Fire, Lightning, and Wind, as well as Kenjustu (Art of the sword), and Bajutsu (art of the horseman). As well as improving her hensojutsu (Art of disguise), Shinobi-iri (art of stealth), choho (art of espionage), and Intonjutsu (art of escape and concealment).

Sakura was the perfect Kunoichi; with her skills and expertise she was the best, and most feared Kunoichi in the entire world, nobody in all of the ninja countries could compete with her. Well… they could compete with Sakura; she was technically dead. The rest of the world couldn't compete with the person Sakura had become, Akanmi, the Red Demon

Only those she was closest too knew her as Sakura. Sakura was the fun, playful, sweet, pink haired side of her; Akanmi was the murderous Kunoichi with blood red hair that was top of the most wanted Kunoichi in the bingo book.

Sakura sighed again and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes momentarily.

_God, most feared kunoichi in the world and I can't find two people in a forest!_

Sakura slid down the tree coming to a stop at the bottom of its trunk. She settled herself leaning against the tree with her eyes closed, her arms and legs crossed, what she did whenever she needed to think.

After ten minuets she could think of nothing except wait for them to come to her, conceal her chakra, use an invisibility jutsu and attack from there.

_Say goodbye to the top of the bingo book_

Then she heard it. A twig breaking, its crack resonating through the otherwise silent forest, and then the unmistakable, if distant, smell of fish.

_Gottcha!_

Sakura picked herself up, disguised her chakra and started to tree hop towards the sound, her heightened senses told her they were about Two miles away _not that far then were you_. As she grew nearer she slowed down, she stood on a branch and looked down on her pray.

They were about 20 foot away, and walking slowly, silently, trying to disguises their movements. It was only the two of them, the large monster of the mist, and the Sharingan Master. The shark muttered something to the ebony haired man, who nodded his head in response. Then they started to run, fast. Sakura had barely enough time to realise what had happened be for she was sprinting after them, pumping chakra to her feet, taking care to keep quiet. She ran past trees and shrubs, not recognising her surroundings, just following their chakra trails. The trail slowly grew fainter, and fainter, until it despaired. Sakura came to a halt, closed her eyes, and took a few deep-calming breaths, trying to steady her heart rate. Sakura felt uneasy, there was something that made her feel nervous. Her jade eyes snapped open, as she felt the cool kiss of a kunai at her throat.

She kept her exquisite features calm, and let a small smile brake across her face, as a cool, deep voice whispered in her ear playfully, "hello, little Kunoichi". Sakura felt him finger her hair, nimble fingers weaving in and out of her pink strands. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt hot breath dance, on the back off her neck. A warm, yet gruff laugh penetrated the silence, " you nearly got us then, didn't you," The shark man, Kisame, came striding into her view, his arms crossed over his chest, and a huge grin on his face, revealing sharp rows of teeth. It was strange; it was sinister, but playful, and friendly at the same time. Sakura felt the comforting heat of his body leave as he removed the kunai from her neck, as Itachi went to stand next to his partner. His cool eyes sweeping over her frame, black cloak swaying gently in the breeze.

"Where's your cloak Sakura-chan?" Itachi said coolly

"I can't run fast enough in it, _Itachi-kun_," she said equally coolly, they shared a half-hearted glare.

"And look where running fast got you," said Kisame playfully, "Nowhere. You nearly got us, I'll grant you that, but not quite," he finished, still with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Maybe I have got you, you just don't realise?" she grinned mischievously as she launched into a twirl, sending a shower of senborn at them. They both dodged them easily. Kisame jumped into a nearby tree and watched with amusement as Itachi attacked Sakura.

Itachi jumped down out of the path of the senborn, and pivoted on his foot and right hand, and caught her in the gut with a roundhouse kick as her twirl ended. He smiled to him self at the shocked expression on her face, as the wind was knocked out of her, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as she smiled and looked him straight in the eye. One of Her hands flew to his foot faster than he could see, even with his Sharingan, while the other hand reached for his other hand. Itachi was stunned as he found himself flying through the air, and came to land on a soft pile of pink cherry blossoms.

_She threw me! ME! Well at least she cares enough to put something soft for me to land on… or does she?_

Itachi leapt out of the pile of Cherry blossoms just to see two vines burst out of the ground and wrap tightly to the ground where his body had been.

"Quick moving Itachi, just when I thought I had won," He looked over to Sakura, who was standing with her hands on her hips, pouting, A little blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

_Well at least the roundhouse did something._

"By the way," Sakura said, a frown knotting her eyebrows together, "Why no shadow clones? You always use them, you don't like hand-to-hand combat," Itachi involuntarily smiled,

_She knows me well_

"I don't think it's necessary, you won't kill me," he said replacing the smile with his usual stoic face. A thoughtful look passed over Sakura's face, she gave a slight nod, silently agreeing with him, and smiled.

"Humm… care to test that theory?" she said playfully while throwing six shuiken at him. Itachi gracefully leapt out of the path of the spinning objects, her made some hand singes while in the air and brought his fingers to his lips and blew, as Sakura came back into view. He had just enough time to see the still smiling kunoichi before she was disintegrated by his Great Fireball technique. He had landed on a large Brach of a large tree some 30 feet above the ground; Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a second, his fingers rubbing his eyelids. All of a sudden he was pushed onto his back, falling on the Brach. He opened his eyes and crimson met jade. Sakura was on top of him with a Kunai to his neck, her face inches away from his, her hot breath danced on his face, it smelt sweet. That familiar feeling clawed its way back into his stomach; he pushed it down again regaining control of his senses.

"Shinobi never show weakness, you should know that by now Itachi-kun," she said teasingly, her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed his face. Something in Itachi's brain clicked _her hair isn't soft. This isn't Sakura!_ Itachi quickly pulled out a kunai of his own and forced it into the clone's stomach, she poofed away and he turned on his side to see the real Sakura performing her signature move.

Sakura had used a replacement jutsu to get out of the way of the fireball Itachi had sent at her, and waited in hiding for the moment she needed. She saw Itachi rub his eyes

_Damn it I have to heal those soon_

With him distracted she created a shadow clone to occupy Itachi while she did the complex hand seals needed for her signature move, Sakura Blizzard technique.

Thousands of cherry blossom petals filled the air, covering every surface within 200 meters. It was impossible to see anything, let alone the kunai with explosive tags attached. The kunai hit the tree branch Itachi was on and after a few seconds the tree exploded, branches and splinters flying out, before falling to the ground with a dull thump. The fight was over, hadn't been much of a fight, she had been expecting better from the legendary Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame, monster of the hidden mist, well, Kisame didn't do anything, actually.

She sighed and sat down on the ground waiting for the petals to finish falling. She watched as the petals drifted through the air, slowly and gracefully, dancing in the mid afternoon sunlight. She stood up and sauntered over to her pray. The Akatsuki was lying on the ground where he had fallen. She looked over to Kisame; he was asleep, on a tree branch about 100 feet away, completely covered in cherry blossoms.

_That idiot could sleep through anything_

She stood over the unmoving form of Itachi, who was staring at the tree canopy above him, arms crossed over his chest, Red sharingan switched on as always. She knelt next him and starred at nothing in particular in the distance.

"Guess you won the bet, Looks like Toby will be eating raw eggs for breakfast for the next two months" he said with a small humour less laugh

"…"

"What," He asked

"You did it again," she said as she fiddling with a piece of broken bark.

"What?" Itachi answered distantly

"You didn't take me seriously," She said coldly

"I would call that I serious fight,"

" No it wasn't, you never fight me properly," She said, he anger rising in her voice. Itachi tried to sit up, but hissed in pain, as he gripped his side and fell back on the earth. Sakura's eyes darted to Itachi, concern overriding her anger.

"What? What's wrong?" she said leaping over him to get to his injured side.

"Its nothing," He said through clenched teeth, hands still gripping the right side of his rib cage.

"Ha, don't even try that one on me, remember last time? That little cut you wouldn't let me clean? You nearly got tetanus, now let me see," she said annoyed as she pried his hands away from his side. Eventually she removed his hands; Itachi, annoyed let out an angry sigh, and let his hands fall to his sides. Sakura now got a look at the injury, unfortunaly for Itachi he had landed awkwardly and given himself a bit of whiplash, and he had landed on a particularly sharp piece of bark, that was now stuck in his side.

"That, is pretty deep," she sighed, "and it wouldn't have happened if you had at least tried in the fight,"

"I don't think that this is the time," he said wincing as she started to pull out the bark, he let out a small gasp as it came out, Sakura smiled, "Wimp."

Itachi glared up at her, with crimson eyes as she started to pump her chakra into his wound, quickly healing it.

With the wound in his side healed, she eased him up into a sitting position, and placed her hand to the back of his neck, and eased the pain of the whiplash. He was quickly healed and back to his usual moody self.

He stood up and offered his hand out to Sakura, she looked up, at the hand, and then at Itachi, who was looking at her, an unrecognisable emotion danced across his eyes, it was warm and affectionate, but there was something else, that she couldn't place. She took his hand and pulled her up, using a little a little too much strength, she jumped in the air, with a little yelp. She would have fallen if Itachi quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her closer; she stumbled into his chest, her hand falling on his heart, and her head on his hard chest. Sakura pulled back immediately, her face red, mumbling an apology. She looked up to Itachi who was as red as Sakura was, a shocked look on his face.

They stood there for a moment, taking the silence of the forest; they were both very aware that he hadn't let go of her waist. Itachi looked at Sakura.

_She is a deadly ninja, no doubt about that, but she is also sweet and caring, and she knows when to be which. She's funny and kind and sweet and, why does she smell so damn good?!_

Itachi found himself leaning towards Sakura, her sweet earthy sent. it was intoxicating. Longing, and desire, that had built up over the past six months over took his rational senses,

He moved closer to her closing the already small gap between them. Sakura just stood there in shock as Itachi landed forward towards her,

Her stomach doing back flips, and her heart beating erratically, she looked at the ground shyly, With his free hand Itachi brought two finders to her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. Sakura's breath hitched when she looked into, deep onyx, instead of blood red. She had never seen his eyes before. His eyes were warm, but lonely and sad, the more she looked into them the more she wanted them to look only at her. She leaned up towards his face, not breaking their gaze.

_Why did he have to be so damn tall? I feel like a midget._

They were only inches away, their breath mingling, each inhaling each others sent. Itachi's fingers caressed Sakura's soft cheek, his had travelled further and gripped her neck, drawing her further in. Their lips parted, taking a final breath before they took their kiss, centimetres away, the space between them getting smaller all the time.

"Hey, what the fuck did you do Sakura?!"

**EEEP First chapter over YAY**

**Please don't get annoyed with my for ruining that little ItachxSakura moment, ITS FOR THE SEXUAL TENSION DAMN IT! Thankies for reading REVIEW REVIEW!.**


End file.
